Eterna Seduccion
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Los sentimientos se desbordan y las palabras no bastan... HHr, dejen review!


Holaaa!

Bien, he aqui el lemon que me ha estado dando dolores de cabeza desde hace una semana. Me ha salido extremadamente largo (para mi claro, que estoy aocstumbrada a cosas normalemnte de un folio por las dos caras, no a 3 folios por las 2 caras .) Espero que os guste!

* * *

Eterna Seduccion

Su corazón se detuvo cuando sintió unas manos mezclarse con los rizos de su hermoso cabello, entrelazarse con ellos, acariciarlos. Se dio la vuelta y le vio. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de la pasión, de la lujuria que sentían por ella… del amor.

Su mano bajo y se poso en la suave mejilla de ella, cuando su pulgar rozo sus labios, ella contuvo un gemido a duras penas. El se acerco hasta que sus labios sentían la respiración del otro, produciendo un hormigueo que sentían en todo su cuerpo. Ladeo la cabeza y apenas rozo sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo la suave y carnosa piel de sus labios, sintiendo la suavidad en su límite.

Sus labios hicieron contacto, acoplándose el uno al otro, como un puzzle. La lengua de ella saboreo el labio inferior de el y provoco descaradamente a su pareja. El sintió enloquecerse cuando sus lenguas por fin se encontraron y tuvieron una batalla feroz.

Las manos de ella se entrelazaban con las hebras azabache, alborotándolas mas de lo que ya estaban, mientras que las de el se posicionaban en sus piernas y la elevaban gentilmente a la vez que ella anudaba sus piernas a su cintura. A la vez que se besaban el se acerco a la pared y la aprisiono contra ella.

Ella rompió el contacto de sus labios y giro la cabeza hacia un lado para poder respirar, lo que dejo vía libre para el hacia su cuello. Bajo su cabeza y mordió la suave piel del cuello de ella, mientras ella apretaba su agarre alrededor de su cintura.

Una de las manos de el se adentro dentro de la camisa después de jugar con el borde de esta, para tocar la sedosa piel de la espalda de ella. Ella se arqueo de placer contra el, y el en reacción, la aprisiono mas contra la pared y subió para que un nuevo encuentro de sus labios se produjera.

Una mano traviesa de ella empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de el, mientras la otra acariciaba su nuca. Ella estaba mordiendo juguetonamente el cuello de el, hasta que subió a su oído y susurro unas palabras…

Hazme el amor…- decía mientras besaba el oído a la vez que hablaba- Por favor…-

El creyó enloquecer cuando oyó esas palabras… La bajo para que sus manos se introdujeran entre su melena castaña para atraerla con fuerza hacia el. Sus labios se encontraron mientras las manos de ella terminaban de desabrochar los últimos botones de la camisa de el.

Se dejaron de besar para coger aire, los jadeos y las respiraciones entre cortadas fueron el único sonido en la habitación. Las manos de ella se fueron hacia las manos de el para apartarlas y hacer que cayeran a cada lado del cuerpo de el. Le sonrió traviesamente y se fue caminando para colocarse detrás de el.

Sus manos ascendieron por la espalda, llegaron al cuello y metieron los dedos suavemente entre la camisa y su piel para quitarla y dejarla caer suavemente al suelo. Toco la espalda ante ella, notando como los músculos se tensaban ante su toque y el aguantaba la respiración. Fue rodeándole hasta que estuvo frente a frente con el.

Sus dedos trazaron todo su desnudo torso como si se tratara de un sendero, delineando sus pectorales para después bajar a sus abdominales poco marcados pero firmes. Sus ojos miraban con adoración todo lo que las yemas de los dedos estaban tocando…

Era un adonis, un verdadero dios.

Levanto la mirada hacia los ojos de el y vio en sus ojos lo que nunca se pensaba que iba a llegar a ver algún día: Amor. Si le hubieran dicho hace 1 o 2 años que iba a estar en esta situación con su mejor amigo, jamás les hubiera creído.

Se acerco a su cara y dejo un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de el, que no resistió y mordió su labio inferior a la vez que su lengua se colaba entre los labios de ella se separo de el suavemente y en sus ojos le pudo ver un deje de picardía, por lo que levanto la ceja cuestionándola. Ella se acerco de nuevo a su oído con una sonrisa picara.

Déjame a mí…-

El cerró los ojos ante el solo pensamiento y un jadeo surgió de sus labios involuntariamente. Los dientes aprisionaron con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja, dando suaves toques con su lengua, sus manos una en su nuca y otra apoyada en su pecho acariciaban suavemente la piel de el.

Su boca fue bajando de rumbo, donde fue dejando suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos por el cuello, logrando dejar un sendero de marcas rojas que se acercaban vertiginosamente a su pecho. Sus labios se cerraron entorno a un pezón que torturo con la lengua, hasta que lo noto endurecido, para después torturar al otro con igual ansia.

Las manos bajaban conforme los labios avanzaban su recorrido hacia los abdominales. Mientras, el, introducía sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera castaña y cerraba los ojos lanzando suspiros involuntarios. Ella acaricio con sus labios los abdominales, mientras sus manos iban lentamente hacia atrás en el cuerpo de el.

Subió y sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso, una de sus manos en el cuello mientras la otra bajaba de nuevo abriendo los pantalones y se perdía por dentro. El jadeo y el nombre de ella salio en el primitivo sonido.

Hermione…-

Su respiración se contuvo cuando ella empezó a mover la mano, mientras as manos de el se dirigían hacia los botones de la camisa de ella y los desabrochaba con torpeza debido a la prisa y al ansia de poseerla. La mano de ella se retiro y se pudo escuchar un gemido lastimero de parte de el debido a la pérdida.

La camisa de ella quedo perdida en alguna parte de la habitación, junto con la falda que cayo rápidamente al desabrochar el botón que la sujetaba a la delicada cintura de ella. Los ojos de el vagaron por e cuerpo semidesnudo de ella, mientras ella sonreía con timidez.

Una de sus manos toco la piel de su vientre y la otra bajaba el tirante del sujetador y besaba la suave piel del hombro. Su mano subió y desabrocho el sujetador, quedando asombrado ante la belleza de los senos.

Su mano acuno uno de ellos en su palma, el pulgar y el índice concentrándose en el pezón que estaba erecto debido al frió. Un gemido salio de los labios de ella cuando su 2º pecho también fue acunado de la misma forma que el 1º.

Mientras se besaban de nuevo, el mismo se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior; a continuación metió las manos entre la ropa interior de ella y la fue bajando mientras la miraba a los ojos. Volvió a ascender y su boca empezó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello; mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda y la iba conduciendo hacia la cama.

Cayeron en la cama, ella encima de el, sus piernas se colocaron a cada lado del cuerpo de el, mientras sus manos se apoyaban a cada lado de su cabeza y volvían a acariciar la melena azabache de el.

El se incorporo y se quedo sentado en la cama con ella encima de sus piernas; cuando el las cruzo, a continuación ella anudo sus piernas a su cintura. Se volvieron a besar y pararon para poder respirar.

Se miraron a los ojos, notándolos oscurecidos por la pasión, brillando como si unas pequeñas llamas de fuego brillasen dentro de ellos. El la elevo gentilmente por los brazos mientras se seguía mirando y la unión se produjo…

Te quiero…-

Ella se empezó a mover sobre el a la vez que ligeros gemidos salían de su garganta; el la besaba el cuello y sus besos subían hacia su oreja, que mordió suavemente ocasionando que ella se arqueara contra el y le clavara las uñas en la espalda.

Yo también te quiero…-

Las manos de ella apretaban su agarre sobre la espalda de el desesperadamente, como si la vida se le pudiera arrebatar de un momento a otro, como si fuera el ultimo suspiro de vida que les quedaba.

El mordía la blanca piel del hombro suavemente, disfrutando su sabor, su delicadeza, su suavidad, notando como las sensaciones se extendían por todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndole, quedándose grabadas en lo más fondo de su alma…

Ambos eran uno, ambos compartían una respiración, una sensación, un alma, un corazón… Un sentimiento. Se debatían juntos en la frontera del placer, en el límite, en la cúspide…

Subían en un viaje, que querrían fuera eterno, hacia el cielo, traspasando los limites de lo creíble, de lo posible, de la realidad…

La boca caprichosa de el bajo hacia uno de los pechos de ella, atrapando con suavidad el pezón erguido y saboreándolo con lentitud, disfrutando con placer mientras ella tocaba su pelo y le arrimaba aun mas a ella.

Las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos se mezclaban mientras se susurraban frases tiernas al oído o mientras se miraban a los ojos.

La noche empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad y las estrellas empezaban a salir tímidamente, al igual que la luna, que brillaba llena en medio de todo el firmamento, mientras se oían los sonidos de la pasión, de la lujuria… Del amor.

Juntos llegaron al cielo, de la mano, disfrutando de las sensaciones que les recorrían todavía, temblando y aferrándose el uno al otro.

El quito las piernas de ella de su cintura y la tumbo suavemente en la cama, a la vez que cogía la sabana y la arropaba para después abrazarla por la espalda. Aparto su rizada cabellera castaña y deposito un suave beso en el cuello de ella, ella suspiro ante eso y una sonrisa se adueño de su cara.

Buenas noches inda…-

Buenas noches…-

Ambos cerraron los ojos, sabiendo que cuando despertaran la otra persona estaría a su lado, disfrutando del amanecer juntos. La unión que habían alcanzado ese día, jamás se iba a romper, jamás se iba a romper, ni aunque un millón de kilómetros los separase, a pesar de la distancia, se seguirían amando a través de los tiempos, por siempre.

Morfeo, rey de los sueños, se los llevo a los dos de la mano, para realizar un viaje que nunca olvidarían, al igual que esta noche, que jamás la iban a olvidar.

"Lo mejor que te puede pasar es amar y ser correspondido"

FIN

* * *

Que? os ha gustado? dejar vuestros comentarios, criticas y demas cosas en un review! 

Besos. Jire. 

P.D.: Este fic va dedicado a Lena! 


End file.
